


With You

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Presents, Schmoop, Self-Indulgent, Shower Sex, Timestamp, Wedding Night, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding night timestamp to the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4325580/chapters/10165943">Getting Married</a> chapter of the OTP Challenge because...I felt like it. Hence the Self-Indulgent tag ;)</p><p>G-rated schmoop up to the section break, then M-rated sexytimes after. So two fics in one if you feel like? (¬‿¬)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

The door to the hotel room softly shut behind Nick and Clark and they leaned against the wall, still holding each other and smiling with all the love in the world. The reception had just finally wound down, so now the pair were hoping to get some rest in before leaving for the airport in the morning to officially start their honeymoon. Yet Nick still found a part of himself keyed up from all the joy and excitement, and looking into Clark's eyes he could tell the younger man- his _husband_ \- felt the same way.

"Hi," Nick breathed and cupped Clark's face for kiss number he-had-lost-count.

"Hi." Clark returned the kiss and rubbed up and down Nick's back. "You happy?"

"Very." He cutely nuzzled his nose on Clark's cheek and kissed along the jawline. "Thank you. For everything."

"And you." Clark squeezed the embrace and sighed. "Much as I know you can't keep your hands off me in a suit, we should probably relax and change now."

Nick smiled against his husband's skin. "I like the sound of that." They broke away from the hug to go where their suitcases had been left in the room, and he watched Clark pull out his pajamas and silently head for the bathroom to change, door gently clicking behind him. Still had the cutest little quirks. Nick stripped down from his suit, tied his bathrobe over top, and plucked the small wrapped box from where it had been safely sitting. Most of the guests had gone the charity donation route instead of giving a physical gift, but he knew for himself and Clark some traditions had to stay.

He stretched out on the bed in wait with present in his lap, and soon Clark came back out of the bathroom in the pajamas and also holding a small wrapped package. "Great minds think alike, huh?" the young man asked with a smile as he crawled onto the mattress.

"More like just shows how in tune we are." Nick kissed his cheek and the presents switched hands, and he watched Clark carefully tear along the patterned gold paper.

"Oh-" Clark took out the necklace, a silver oval pendant with an embossed cross, and held it up for it to catch the room's light. "Wow, it's beautiful."

So sweet that simple things made him happy. Nick shrugged a little even as he smiled. "What you said up there, about reconciling love and faith- I know it's still important to you, and I wouldn't wanna make you feel ashamed."

"You haven't, Nick, not at all." Clark gathered him in a hug and peppered kisses all over his forehead. "Mmm...you're thoughtful and that's part of why I love you. I'll be sure to wear this."

Nick felt a happy flush touch his cheeks and he stayed in the hug while opening his package, revealing a pair of gold cuff links each flecked with a dot of what looked like onyx. " _Nicce._ Thanks, beb," he said and took one out to tilt it back and forth in admiration.

"I knew you'd be wearing your own pair today but I figured you'd like those."

"Yeah, Dad gave me his." He set the gift down and kissed each side of Clark's mouth. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I don't think I'll ever get bored of saying that."

"Good." Nick tucked his legs up so he was almost sitting on his husband's lap. Even if their height difference wasn't that drastic, he loved feeling close in and cuddled.

"Oh, this is too cute. Hang on." Clark slipped his phone from his pajama pocket- he really did think of everything- and aimed the camera towards them.

"Makin' a little honeymoon viral video?" Nick teased and smiled at their faces reflected on the screen. 

"Nope. This one's just for us." Clark kissed the older man's temple and waved his ring hand in front of the camera. Nick waved in return and cuddled back in. "I already put out a picture anyway."

"Really?" Nick tilted his head up to ask. He hadn't touched his own phone since last night out of trying to remember a dozen things more important. 

"Mhm." Clark stopped the camera and touched and scrolled about on the screen before angling it to show Nick his Instagram page. It was taken this morning since it showed Clark in his suit sans jacket, smiling while doing the classic mirror selfie. Beautiful. Nick scrolled down a little to read the whole caption.

_Today I take @nickfradiani as my husband for life. I thank You for bringing him to me and you for all of the support and understanding that rises above hatred. Love is the universal gift and I am blessed to share it._

Nick hummed in happiness and touched his warm cheek to Clark's face. "Told you I married a poet," he whispered and touched around the screen to bring up his own account. The picture had been taken just before he settled to sleep, one cheek in the pillow and hair ruffled.

"Sexy," Clark teased.

"Hey, we can't all look gorgeous like you." Nick stuck out his tongue playfully and scrolled to the caption. _Last sleep as a bachelor before sharing everything with hubby @clarkbeckham <3 Thanks for your kind words guys, and I'll be sure to talk to you all soon!_

That was one thing they both certainly had been grateful for ever since they came out as a couple and especially after their engagement was announced. No matter how many trolls spewed their hate or how loudly they spewed it, the devoted fans were pretty quick to chase them away or at least pipe them down. It gave Nick an extra feeling of hope that this generation was in good, compassionate hands.

"Love it." Clark hit the Favorite icon before turning off the phone and wrapping his arms around Nick's frame. "This time tomorrow, we're gonna be in the Bahamas," his voice was light and joyful.

"Sun and sand and tropics for miles," Nick agreed and smoothed his hands up and down Clark's arms as he let images form in his mind like snapshots from the future. "Gettin' spa-pampered, goin' snorkeling- rubbing sunscreen on you on the beach without getting the evil eye," he added with a laugh.

"Oh, you _would_ like that," Clark said knowingly and shifted to lay flat on the mattress, Nick's body parallel atop him. "These past few years have been so crazy- I wouldn't trade any of that for the world, but it feels so good to just relax now."

"'Cuz we've earned it." Cheesy as it sounded in his head, this day finally being here really was their prize. Nick stretched out his legs and nuzzled his face into Clark's collarbone. "Mm...I really wanna make love to you right now, but I'm afraid I'll conk out in the middle of it. Y'don't mind if I snooze for a bit?"

Clark laughed and kissed his hair. "Of course not. It's been a long day."

"Best day ever..." Nick sighed in content and let his eyes shut naturally. He knew he didn't have to worry about this all just being a wonderful dream.

***

It was about an hour later when Nick opened his eyes again and saw he was still lying on his husband's warm body. Clark had a cheek nestled into the pillow while he softly breathed in his sleep, looking so beautiful. 

Nick felt a new wave of emotion wash over him. He had definitely made the right choice to love this man for the rest of his life. He burrowed his face into Clark's shoulder and slowly hummed their first dance song in his skin.

"Hmm..." Soon he heard Clark's murmur of awakening, felt a hand cup the back of his head, and saw the face turn so they were eye to eye. "Yay," he said with the most adorable grin.

"What's so yay, beb?" Nick kissed his nose.

"I hoped waking up with my husband would feel good, and it does."

Nick was totally going to pretend he wasn't about to cry at that. "And you call me the romantic." He hid his emotion by nuzzling in Clark's neck again. 

"That's still true." Clark kissed his temple. "Do you still want to...?"

Always, always. "Uh-huh." He breathed deeply to regain control and pulled back to touch noses with his husband. "I love you."

"Love you."

Clark hooked a finger into the belt loop of Nick's robe and the older man grinned knowingly. Slowly he drew backwards for the belt to loosen and robe to slide off his body, leaving him in just his underwear that certainly wasn't hiding how excited he was. Clark gave a long whistle of appreciation.

"All for you, beb." Nick went for the toiletry bag in his suitcase where he knew the lotion they liked to use was, purposely bending and wriggling a little to give his husband a good view from the back.

"Why do I have the feeling you've packed a gallon tub of that for the honeymoon?" he heard Clark tease behind him.

He laughed. "Yeah, imagine getting _that_ past Customs." He turned back towards the bed to see Clark finish stripping down, his body just as eager and gorgeous. "Nope, this here should be enough for a couple rounds tonight, then we'll get fresh stuff on the island." He knelt on the bed and let Clark finish disrobing him, voice lowering in tone as he continued, "Maybe a little massage oil too...something really sweet-smelling I can rub into your sexy muscles and make me want you even more..."

"Please." Clark's whisper was soft and pleading as he wrapped his arms around Nick's neck, and his blue eyes dark with pure desire.

"Which way, beb?"

"Sitting...like this. I want to move with you."

Nick nodded and held Clark's legs to lock them around his hips. They both watched silently as Nick uncapped the lotion bottle to slick himself up, then his wet hand gripping Clark's shaft for him to feel the same sensations. "Oh-" Clark rolled his head back to expose the strong lines of his neck, and Nick couldn't help kissing that like always.

"My wonderful, beautiful husband." Nick steadied his other hand on the wall next to Clark's head and began pushing his hips forward. 

Of course they had made love before, so many times in so many ways- Nick couldn't even count on fingers and toes anymore- but he never tired of it. There was always some new detail to discover, a motion, a fantasy, a way of sighing, a string of loving words, and right now was no different. Once he was inside Clark as deeply as possible with a breath, the young man locked his legs tighter and curled his fingers deeper than ever before, like making them truly one entity. Nick moaned at the flash of good pain and took Clark's bottom lip in his mouth for nibbling kisses. 

"My Clark...I love you," he murmured between kisses and smoothly pumped the body still in his grasp.

"Love you, love you so much..." Clark pushed his hips back and forth in rhythm, and shut his eyes so tightly Nick could tell he'd touched the right spot, just like he'd done time and again and hoped to keep doing.

Everything dissolved into overlapping sounds- slick hands, wild heartbeats, the friction of skin, kisses punctuated by heavy pantings and an endless flow of words. Nick was lost in aural as much as physical bliss, every sound adding to the rising heat in his body.

Soon Clark gave a surprisingly loud moan and snapped his hips, and Nick felt a familiar wet heat spill over his hand and onto his stomach. It was so beautiful to watch Clark lose control... He grabbed the back of his husband's hair, thrust deeply a few more times, and finally emptied into the body he loved. The sensation came with an overwhelming dizziness and he had to slump forward, and fortunately Clark caught him as always.

"Oh...damn...oh, babe..."

"Nick..." Tender kisses peppered over his forehead. "That was wonderful, just what I wanted. Thank you so much."

"Hmm..." Nick relaxed with a blissed smile and felt his body soften. After a long moment when it felt like speech and thought could be rational again: "Clark?"

"Yeah?"

He knew Clark wasn't going to take this the wrong way, that's how strong their connection was. "Did you ever wish you'd waited until you were married to have sex?" he rest his cheek on the young man's shoulder. 

Clark shrugged. "I used to think that, y'know, because how I was raised. But when I knew I really wanted to be with you- I don't think either of us knew if marriage was going to be in the cards then."

"Yeah, that was a crazy time," Nick agreed and pet a hand in circles over Clark's heart.

"But I really did want to do it," Clark assured. "I guess it's good to check that, you know, we had good chemistry."

"Oh, we do. And then some." Nick kissed his husband's cheek to soft laughs.

"Can we shower?"

Was the grass green? Nick nodded and steadied their feet on the floor so they could get up, and if he also saw Clark grab the bottle before they headed for the bathroom, well, he said nothing.

The hotel bathroom was a soft mix of whites and sea greens, much like in their own house. Nick turned on the shower head to adjust the water as he usually did while Clark leaned against the wall, content to watch. 

"You know the bathrooms in like those super-expensive New York hotels?" Nick mused aloud to make conversation. "The wall next to the tub is just one huge window. I bet that's a cool view at night."

"Only if we're on a really high floor," Clark drawled and came closer. "Ooh, we could get a mirror on the back of our shower door."

"I like how you think," Nick grinned and the two stepped under the warm spray. They held each other under the gentle flow of water, kissing and occasionally taking turns to wash the traces of sweat and sex from their bodies as they always did, sighing at every intimate gesture. 

"Wasn't kidding earlier...you really do have sexy muscles." Nick swiped the washcloth over his husband's shoulder and watched pearl-white soap bubbles trickle down. "And you're gonna be showing them off on the beach to tease everybody, especially me," he added with a loving smile. 

"Not so different from when you work out." Clark took the cloth and rubbed it in circles under Nick's arms. "Those little freckles you have show up more on your back and I want to kiss every one of them."

Oh, the way his voice went low when something turned him on... "Is there a way I could get you to kiss them right now?" Nick offered with a playfully coy batting of his eyelashes. 

Clark tilted his head. "You could ask me to put your hands on the wall."

Was...holy shit, he was actually asking... "Clark, will you please put my hands on the wall?" his tone was soft with the innocent fear his husband was fooling him, even if deep down inside he knew that would never happen.

Wordlessly Clark took his wrists and turned him to face the wall, fingers fanned out wide. Nick felt a new rush of pleasure that had nothing to do with how the shower spray's angle hit him now. Everybody he'd slept with before was shorter than him, so it was always a thrill to be pinned under Clark's tall, broad, and sexy body. "Please," he echoed the earlier whisper.

He shut his eyes as he felt his husband's lips slowly start to kiss left to right across his shoulder blades, certainly not missing any freckle at all. With soft and steady breaths he concentrated on every wet touch. In between kisses he could hear Clark hum snatches of a song, something his memory put together as very sexy and familiar. "Best night..."

"That was," Clark said as he wrapped an arm around Nick's waist. "Now this is." He kissed at Nick's hair and laid his left palm on the wall over his husband's. When Nick looked, he saw their ring fingers by each other, the silver bands glistening under the water.

"Love you," he whispered and pushed back against Clark's hips. It was the heat or the proximity or the emotion, but he was needy all over again.

Clark understood as always. He kissed the hair again in consent and drew the arm around Nick's waist away. Behind him the older man heard his husband's familiar soft breaths of preparing himself, and he wove their left fingers together.

"Love hearin' your sounds...just for us..."

Clark gasped something like a "Yeah," and before long Nick felt the best kind of pressure against his body.

His groan echoed off the walls as he rolled his head back. Clark was definitely bigger and yeah, the first few times had hurt, but at this point Nick had come to love the feeling of fullness, the dominance and electric sparks. He belonged to Clark and Clark belonged to him, their bodies and hearts were made for each other. There was nowhere else he needed to be than wherever his husband needed to be pleased. 

Clark gave a soft grunt when he was completely inside and wrapped his arm back around Nick's waist. "Y'know...not just when you work out that your back looks sexy," he whispered like telling a secret and smoothly thrust.

Nick groaned again and slumped his head forward, the shower spray stinging his neck pleasantly. "Don't stop." There was no way he was going to last terribly long at this rate, and he wanted these good feelings to stay as long as possible...

Punctuated by their mellifluous moans, Clark rocked back and forth, his hold on Nick bringing him along. Everything was warm inside and out, from their linked fingers to how every nudge against Nick's spot made him gasp like he'd forgotten what air was. It all was a blur of water and skin and desire. 

Clark must have been having trouble keeping control as well, because at some point Nick heard the desperate plea of his name and felt the urgent release inside him. Bliss tingled from head to toe; he curled his fingers against the wall as everything else let go with a high-pitched cry.

"Nick...oh my god, oh, Nick..." Clark fully wrapped his arms tight and kissed all over the back of his husband's hair, and Nick could let himself go securely limp in the embrace. 

"Babe...so good...you're always so good to me."

"Hubby deserves to feel good," he heard the lilting tone behind him and just knew Clark was smiling. There was the sweetness he'd fallen in love with. When their bodies separated again so they could completely rinse off, he draped his arms around Clark's shoulders for long and luxurious kisses that were thankfully reciprocated.

"Hmm..." When Nick stopped his kisses to breathe, he curled fingers into Clark's wet hair. "Ready to get out?"

"Much as I love this-" kiss, kiss- "we prob'ly should sleep at some point."

Nick grinned and got out of the embrace to turn off the shower head. Clark grabbed each of them a towel to dry off and they stepped back out to the main suite. 

"Do we have enough time in the morning for a hotel breakfast?" Clark asked once he curled his body back under the sheets.

"Mhmm." Nick shucked his towel when he was dry and snuggled right in by his husband, hands resting on stomach and heart. "Then we can pack up and say bye to our folks and head for the airport."

"Nassau, here we come," Clark's tone was dreamy.

"A week in paradise." Nick nestled his cheek on the young man's shoulder and shut his eyes. "With my paradise."

Clark chuckled. "You really _are_ the romantic." Hands linked once more for another kiss to their ring fingers and a tender "'night, husband."

"Night..." Nick finally felt himself drifting off, to dreams filled with love and the future and dreams that had already come true.


End file.
